Sin saber ¿Porque?
by stmag
Summary: Ranma se a ido sin darle ninguna explicación a su prometida Akane después de una dolorosa decisión.
1. Un corazón roto

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro**_"._

_**Sin saber porque…**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Un corazón roto**_

"_Ojala nunca me vayas olvidar antes de irme solo te deseo suerte… en mi vida nada tiene sentido sin ti todo lo hago por ti te amo Akane siempre estarás en mi corazón, te necesito pero no puedo estar contigo no así, no quiero, espero no olvides nunca esos momentos únicos que vivimos tu y yo…no te lo podía permitir se que estas confundida por lo que sucedió no es que yo te haiga rechazado solo que…. No puedes entregarte a un fenómeno"__**. **_Pensaba desanimado mientras miraba desde la ventana a la chica, aun con rastros de sus lágrimas en su bello rostro.

El dolor que le provocaba verla llorar no lo harían ni 1000 batallas contra el oponente mas fuerte simplemente su debilidad tenia nombre y apellido Akane Tendo, pero el comprendía que lo que se avecinaba sería mucho peor.

-Lo siento Akane esto es por tu bien.-Dijo el chico de la trenza antes de marcharse cabizbajo.

La sito en el parque de la ciudad sabia que ni el mismo estaba preparado para lo siguiente, fue en su lugar especial como ellos lo llamaban donde ambos se habían declarado finalmente el amor que sentían un por el otro. La observo a lo lejos caminar se veía hermosa como siempre pero tenía cierta tristeza en su mirada, tristeza que él había provocado.

-Ranma… siento mucho como reaccione ayer tu debes tener tus motivos y…- con sus dedos detuvo sus palabras.

-Akane no digas más por favor, lo nuestro se tiene que terminar ahora.

La dulce mirada de la chica de inmediato se convirtió en tristeza intento hablar pero un fuerte nudo se había creado en su garganta.

-Quiero que me escuches ya no siento lo mismo por ti, he cambiado si me lo permites seré tu amigo pero solamente un amigo. Estar contigo ya no tiene sentido, ya no se qué diablos hago contigo ni que haces aquí, te quiero pero no de la manera que tu quieres, por favor entiéndelo.

Akane se quedo completamente pasmada no podía articular palabra alguna solo estaba callada.

"_Estarás mejor sin mi es mi culpa no la tuya, lo siento mucho Akane es lo mejor para ti ahora no lo entiendes debo destrozar tu corazón, no porque yo lo quiera sino porque es lo mejor no puedo contener mas mi llanto debo irme de tu lado, te amo pero ya encontraras a alguien que sea mejor para ti y lo que necesitas ahora solo estorbo en tu vida" _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente para convencerse que estaba en lo correcto.

La chica cayó de rodillas abrazando las piernas del chico evitando llorar intentando con mucho esfuerzo que las palabras salieran de su ser.

-Por favor… no, no, me dejes…- su voz era entre cortada Ranma escondió su mirada con su flequillo, la tomo de la mano con fuerza levantándola del suelo, escuchando una ligera queja de la chica por la rudeza de su agarre.

-¡No te arrodilles de nuevo ante nadie!- La soltó dejándola caer al suelo, marchándose de ahí, caminando lentamente.

No dejo de observar como se iba hasta que lo perdió de vista, ese dia en especial no había luz solar era un día triste y gris, para seguir con su mala suerte comenzó a llover seguía donde él la había dejado en el mismo lugar sin moverse un solo centímetro, sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente de sus mejillas

-Nunca… yo nunca deje que alguien entrara a mi corazón… ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

Fue imposible seguir reteniendo su llanto una vez más estaba llorando por el mismo chico, solo que esta vez era diferente tenía un dolor indescriptible en su corazón que se negaba salir de ahí. Era difícil asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor solo podía escuchar una y otra vez la voz de Ranma dejándola.

Su mente no estaba en ningún lado en especial, sin darse cuenta estaba gritando su nombre pidiéndole que regresara por ella pero era inútil la tormenta se desataba a su alrededor y no había nadie solo ella y un corazón roto que le pertenecía.

La lluvia paro pero sus lagrimas no, seguía en el mismo lugar llorando como una pequeña niña indefensa que se había perdido por algún lado, esa chica fuerte imposible de dominar estaba completamente destruida, miro su reflejo en el agua no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos estaba muy rojos he hinchados parecían estar a punto de estallar.

-Nunca debí dejar que me abrazaras…nunca debí permitir ese primer beso….nunca me veras llorar de nuevo… nunca más- Seco sus lagrimas y miro hacia arriba había una mano que estaba extendida para tomar la suya había parado la lluvia pero aun así no podía ver de quien se trataba esa mano la ayudo a levantarse lo observo con cuidado, parecía haber caído del cielo sin pensarlo más se lanzo a los brazos del chico que sin decir nada comenzó a consolarla. Al verla más tranquila le pregunto

-¿Qué te a pasado Akane?

-Ryoga llévame a casa

El chico asintió, la peliazul parecía estar paralizada la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas por la cercanía de la chica a el. Aún así algo le decía que debía hablar con Ranma por el estado de Akane era más que obvio que había intervenido en eso, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de los Tendo, salto directamente a la habitación de la chica, la recostó con cuidado en la cama y la dejo ahí.

"_Maldito Saotome que le habrás hecho a mi pobre Akane, esta muy afectada… ya veras te enseñare a respetarla"_

El chico pensaba con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos se encontraba en el baño del lugar

-eh, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?

Cuando consiguió salir, vio a Ranma que salía del Dojo con lo que parecía ser una maleta.

-Saotome, te exijo que me digas que le has hecho a mi pobre Akane.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

El chico de la trenza se paso de largo sin siquiera mirar atrás, Ryoga frunció el seño e intento regresar al Dojo pero se perdió.

Miraba a la luna desde su ventana como si esta le fuera dar consuelo o alguna explicación, no pensaba permitirse llorar más seria difícil verlo sin ser nada solo como un amigo.

-Ranma…- Murmuro con tristeza

Al fin habían logrado estar juntos a pesar de todo mantenían su relación en secreto hasta que estuvieran listos para decirlo al mundo aunque era más que evidente que algo entre ellos había cambiado.

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué te vas de mi lado?

Una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo pero rápidamente la limpio, definitivamente necesitaba una explicación y no podía esperar más, camino hasta su habitación dudo un poco en entrar junto el valor suficiente y lo hizo, pero no encontró nada el ya se había marchado y la había dejado sola, podía sentir que estaba cerca o eso creía se dejo llevar por su instinto y salió corriendo de la casa, sin detenerse, sin rumbo alguno con el único objetivo de encontrarlo, recorrió toda la ciudad pero parecía ser inútil, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se había metido, el amanecer se acercaba cada vez más, parecía ser que se lo había tragado la tierra y su cuerpo no podía más de un momento a otro quedo inconsciente a su suerte en plena ciudad…

_Continuara…_

Nota.

Hola! _Nuevo fic ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les guste :3 regrese estuve ausente porque me dio la depre D: pero ya que estoy mejor (bueno lo que pasa es que regrese a clases x.x) ¬u¬ volví a escribir y quedo este fic *w* la verdad no estaba convencida pero que drama me avente xD Ojala y me puedan decir que les pareció ñ.ñ ya sea por un review o un MP :3 … __Adiós cuídense mucho._

_**PD: Los que esperan el final de "**__**Por El"**__**xD bueno si alguien por ahí lo estaba leyendo ya lo tengo *w* también es un drama muajajaj bueno más o menos me faltan detallitos muy grandes me gusta que las cosas queden como quiero y la inspiracion se fue... pronto lo subiré cuando me quede bien :)**_


	2. ¿Porque te fuiste Ranma?

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro**_"._

_**Sin saber porque**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**¿Por qué te fuiste Ranma?"**_

"_**Aun puedes arrepentirte"**_escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza algo en el no se lo permitía intentaba silenciar esa voz lo antes posible antes de que lograra convencerlo esa noche fría le parecía más larga de lo normal era diferente, sus pasos eran rápidos y largos aun así sentía que habían pasado mil años mientras caminaba levanto la mirada y la miro ahí esperándolo pacientemente.

-¿has estado aquí mucho tiempo?-Pregunto a la chica que solo le mostraba su sonrisa

-No, no esperar a mi airen poco tiempo.

La amazona que al igual que el chico tenía un par de maletas emprendió su camino junto a el que a diferencia no cabía de felicidad al fin tendría a Ranma solo para ella aunque fuera por poco tiempo

"_**Es lo mejor"**_ se dijo una vez más permitiéndose mirar hacia atrás consiguiendo una mala jugada de su mente al ver Akane desvaneciéndose de la nada.

-Necesito sacarte de mi mente…- Murmuro creyendo haber alucinado sin darse cuenta que en realidad había pasado en otro lugar de la ciudad justo en ese momento.

Para la suerte de la peliazul Ryoga la vio salir del Dojo y corrió detrás de ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el rumbo, ella parecía no notarlo solo corría sin detenerse ni un instante.

-Aunque te mantengas en buena condición no puedes soportar tanto- La tomo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso una vez más la cargo en sus brazos se deleito con la dulce mirada de la chica que demostraba lo vulnerable que era en esos momentos.

Los rayos del sol le molestaban por eso abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación, sentía haber dormido años.

"_**Lo último que recuerdo es que corría…" **_

-Ranma…- se levanto apresurada encontrando en suelo de la habitación a Ryoga durmiendo plácidamente, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron en un segundo al ver al chico.

"_**¿de qué me sirve ir a buscarlo si él se ha marchado?**_**" **La tristeza invadió su mirada pero prometió no llorar más, se sentó de nuevo en su cama haciendo un pequeño crujido con la madera que despertó al chico asustándolo.

Al verla su sonrojo era más que evidente, su cara estaba tan roja como un jitomate, cosa que le causo ternura a la chica que notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada.

-A-Akane... yo-yo me quede… n-no yo solo… ¿yo?...b-bueno m-me voy- las palabras se esfumaron de su boca causándole más vergüenza a la que ya tenía.

"_**parezco un estúpido"**_ fue el regaño que se aplico a si mismo mentalmente.

-Ryoga ¿quieres ir a desayunar?- Le dijo intentando que el mal rato de su amigo pasara de largo.

El solo asintió siguiendo a la chica al comedor donde sin dar ninguna explicación de su presencia Ryoga junto Akane se sentaron a desayunar con la familia.

Kasumi servicial como siempre atendió a Ryoga como a los otros integrantes de la familia, por su parte la peliazul observaba los espacios vacios que había en el lugar y la tranquilidad que se disfrutaba o incomodaba desde su punto de vista.

"_**No hay peleas… No está Ranma… ni el tio Genma"**_

Su semblante cambio a triste ocultándolo con una sonrisa fingida que le dedicaba a Ryoga que no dejaba de verla, se perdía en la mirada de la chica dedicándole sus pensamientos solo a ella en cambio Akane solo pensaba en Ranma y en como estaba.

Después del desayuno Ryoga se marcho y ella se regreso a su habitación intentaba encontrar una explicación para lo que sucedió pero no lo entendía recordando los hechos de un día anterior, antes de que Ranma se marchara habían tenido una fuerte discusión, creyó que la había citado en su lugar especial para arreglar las cosas como solían hacerlo no para terminarlas.

***Flashback***

**Esa noche tenia la intensión de entregarse a él completamente en cuerpo y alma, se había arreglado como nunca antes cuidando cada detalle compro un vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo que la hacía ver hermosa Ranma la había invitado a cenar él había dicho que sería algo especial y a su modo lo entendió.**

**Era un restaurant muy costoso y no solo eso era muy romántico ambiente perfecto para dos, luego le preguntaría como pago todo eso, el lugar estaba inspirado en Francia era precioso y ella estaba encantada la compañía de Ranma que se veía más guapo de lo normal cuando utilizaba traje el era lo que más valoraba en ese momento, después de la cena y admirarse durante minutos uno a otro regresaron al Dojo, ya era tarde todos estaban dormidos excepto Nabiki que se encontraba fuera estudiando en la universidad todo era perfecto se encargo de conducirlo a su habitación un beso apasionado lo hizo perderse de la realidad con pasos pequeños terminaron en la cama de la chica que comenzaba a desnudarse pero la detuvo.**

**-No- salió de los labios del chico sin ninguna explicación se levanto y acomodo su ropa iba dar un paso para irse sin embargo la delicada mano de la chica lo retuvo**

**-¿Por qué?- su voz sonaba entrecortada**

**Lo menos que se esperaba en ese día era un rechazo de su parte, la había rechazado no lo entendía llevaban más de un año ocultando su relación y no solo eso el no había pasado de un beso y unas cuantas caricias con ella.**

**-No quiero Akane, no insistas- evito mirarla, claro que quería hacerla suya, pero tenía sus razones para no acceder.**

**La tristeza que le causo se convirtió en molestia, ella también se levanto y lo miro fijamente.**

**-Dame una razón- exigió**

**-No, no y no.**

**El también molesto salió de la habitación dejándola sola, pero ahí no acabaría lo siguió y encaro sin miedo.**

**-Prefieres hacerlo con cualquiera de las locas que te persiguen ¿no es así?- .**

**-Mejor vete a dormir después hablamos- no quería demostrarlo pero ese comentario de su prometida le había dolido.**

**-Eso es un si ¿cierto?- de molestia a tristeza **

**Quería evitar más discusiones pero no se iría fácilmente aun dudándolo le contesto**

**-Si…**

**Una bofetada resonó en la casa, se marcho a su habitación arrancándose el vestido, los pendientes lanzando todo a su alrededor**

"_**¡¿Cómo me puede decir algo así?!"**_

**Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida mientras él desde el árbol que tenia Akane fuera de su habitación había visto como lloraba, como se reprochaba y se culpaba una y otra vez de no ser perfecta para él.**

**-No lo entiendes Akane yo solo quiero estar contigo pero tu… no puedes entregarte a un fenómeno…**

***Fin del flasback***

Suspiro desanimada no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez esa discusión **"**_**Tal vez por eso me dejo…"**_Cada hora era una idea diferente como motivo de que su prometido se hubiera marchado apenas habían pasado dos días y el pesar era grande _**"¿Qué será después de mi?**__"_ El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas insoportable _**"¿Por qué te fuiste Ranma?"**_

_Continuara…_

Nota.

_Hola nuevamente! Tuve oportunidad de leer todos su reviews muchas gracias por tan buen recibimiento vi sus comentarios positivos que me animaron mucho y hacen que valga la pena el tiempo que le he estado dedicando a esta historia *w* espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero como vivo en México y están pasando dos huracanes no deja de llover se me va el internet y no puedo publicarlos :C sino desde antier lo hubiera puesto… Ojala y el siguiente también sea de su agrado __… Adiós cuídense mucho!_


	3. ¿Bien o Mal?

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro**_"._

_**Sin saber porque**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**¿Bien o Mal?"**_

Llegar a China le había tomado más tiempo del esperado necesitaron un mes para nadar en mar abierto hasta la tierra de la amazona, donde no pasaron mucho tiempo y se dirigieron a Motuo County conocido como el lugar más remoto en China considerado como sagrado por muchos habitantes de los alrededores.

Estaba más decidido que nuca seria un hombre completo para Akane y asi no tendría ningún tipo de restricciones con ella.

-Lo lograre

Se dijo mirando a lo lejos como se acercaba cada vez más al bosque, no debía faltar mucho pero necesitaba descansar, un mes nadando y desde entonces no habían parado de caminar, solo un par de veces y tanto el como su acompañante estaban agotados.

Armaron sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, dormirán solo un poco y regresarían caminar, pero no logro conciliar el sueño se repetía en él la imagen de Akane llorando hincada frente a él rogándole que no la abandonara, frunció el seño no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en como estaba, pero si le decía que iría en busca de la cura a su maldición se empeñaría a ir con él y podría ser peligroso no podía arriesgarla de esa manera era lo más importante que tenia.

"_**habré hecho ¿bien o mal?"**_

Apenas lograba cerrar sus ojos, pero un ruido de afuera lo alarmo salió sigilosamente a ver que sucedía y encontró a Shampoo de cuclillas

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Shampoo ir a dormir con airen

-No, regresa a dormir yo quiero estar solo

Alegre asintió y regreso a su tienda, dejando sorprendido a Ranma.

"_**Algo trama"**_ una gran gota de sudor recorrió su sien definitivamente no lograría descansar mucho con situaciones como esa.

Miro al cielo que mostraba a toda plenitud la belleza de las estrellas y se preguntaba como estaba su prometida y otra pregunta que lo tenia preocupado e intranquilo

"_**ella… ¿me odiara?"**_

El simple hecho de pensar que lo odiaba, lo hacia sentir muerto en vida tenia claro que sin ella nada tenia sentido pero todo lo hacia por ella.

"_**Ojala y me entiendas Akane cuando regrese siendo un hombre espero que me escuches y logres perdonarme"**_

Mientras tanto Akane no lograba conciliar el sueño no dormía bien, comía muy poco y evitaba hablar, solo Ryoga lograba sacar palabras de su boca y entre dientes.

-Ranma…

Sonaba más como un suspiro que una palabra sus ojos se hacían cristalinos pero se había prometido no llorar más, al no lograr dormir se le había hecho costumbre dar un paseo por la casa se levanto a dar su rondín diario pero se detuvo a verse en el espejo, era evidente que estaba perdiendo peso _**"¿Cómo me deje vencer de esta forma?"**_

_**-**_Si me vieras ahora no me dirías gorda de nuevo

De un puñetazo rompió el espejo, su mirada cambio y se volvió determinante no, no se dejaría vencer de esa manera saldría de esa depresión que la había invadido y se demostraría que con o sin él era fuerte.

Esa mañana salió a correr como solía hacerlo antes, un mes sin salir de casa la había dejado más pálida que nunca.

Por no tener actividad física en tanto tiempo no soporto mucho y tuvo que tomar un descanso, lo que no esperaba era toparse a Colange

-Pero mira nada más si es la chica Tendo..

-Buenos días señora ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Saludo muy cordial

-Algo preocupada muchacha desde que Shampoo se fue con Ranma no he sabido nada de mi nieta.

Logro escuchar como algo se rompía lentamente en su ser sintió como sus rodillas se negaban a sostener su peso pero resistió.

-No se preocupe si esta con el debe estar muy bien ¿no lo cree?... si me disculpa debo seguir mi camino- le dijo sonriendo fingiendo demasiado bien logrando engañar los años de experiencia de la abuela.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin rumbo alguno solo quería olvidarse del mundo y no aceptar la realidad que le era evidente

"_**Me dejo, me dejo por ella" **_

Topo con un árbol y callo sentada en el pasto a punto de llorar miro alrededor, había terminado al otro lado de la ciudad, a lo lejos logro observar una figura familiar y se dirigió allí.

-Disculpe señor, sabe cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección- preguntaba Ryoga con una sonrisa nerviosa

Lo miro y rio, por un segundo se olvido de todo y camino hasta el

-¿Qué haces aquí?- toco con su dedo la espalda del muchacho

El chico se entumió al instante y sonrojado, voltio a verla, parecía estar agitada y débil dejo de lado su timidez y de su mochila saco un bote de agua.

-Bébelo

Sorprendida asintió, el agua le había caído de maravilla la bebió toda de un trago, ya no sentía que se desvanecería _**"Ryoga siempre es lindo conmigo" **_sonrió y le dio apenada el bote

-Lo siento la terminé

-No te preocupes para eso era

-¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear?

De nuevo su timidez le jugó en su contra con pasos robóticos asintió y siguió a la chica que caminaba hacia una banca del lugar.

-Ryoga puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-S-si.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímido conmigo?...¿Acaso no eres mi amigo… tu desconfías de mi?.

-¡eh!- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente- no-o yo solo no se cómo comportarme con-tigo.

-A Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi les hablas sin tartamudear.

Dio un gran suspiro intentando calmar su corazón con temor de sufrir un infarto con la rápido que latía.

-Tú eres diferente Akane… Tú eres especial para mí.

La serenidad con la que dijo sus palabras estremeció el cuerpo de la chica, nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

-¿Yo? ¿Especial? ¿Por qué?.

-Bueno eso te-te lo puedo decir después.

-Ahora.

"_**Maldición porque abrir mi bocata"**_ suspiro resignado había esperado una oportunidad como esa varias veces en otras ocasiones y ahora que la tenia no encontraba las palabras ni la manera de decirlo _**"Vamos Ryoga tu puedes decirlo es fácil"**_ pensaba una y otra vez.

-Akane, yo no quiero morir siendo solo un amigo tuyo, yo no quiero una amistad.

-¿no entiendo Ryoga a que te refieres?

-Todos se han dado cuenta excepto tu, Akane muchas veces intente decírtelo y ahora solo puedo perder una cosa si lo hago- la tomo de ambas manos y la miro de frente- y no quiero perderte

Un leve sonrojo aprecio en las mejillas de la chica, el tono en el que se lo había dicho provoco que se le erizara la piel, aun asi no lograba entender de que estaba hablando.

-Akane, yo-yo… yo te… ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de la chica quedaron tan abiertos como dos grandes platos, era algo evidente que no se esperaba y no sabía como reaccionar solo se mantenía en la misma posición

-Se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero si me dieras la oportunidad eso podría cambiar solo si…

-Ryoga- lo interrumpió- Si… te daré una oportunidad

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como un beso era robado de sus labios, tardo un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras Ryoga la besaba con ternura y cariño, por su mente paso responder el beso pero no podía hacerlo, el se dio cuenta y se detuvo, con un semblante triste se levanto de aquella banca .

-Lo siento Akane

Se dio cuenta que lo había lastimado, y él no se merecía eso, ella también se levanto y poso sus labios sobre la frente del chico

-Perdóname tu a mi… dame mi tiempo

Sonrojado y feliz asintió, cada uno se fue por su camino a diferencia que ella iba cabizbaja y triste

-¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Por qué acepte?... no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos como Ranma lo hizo con los míos… No puedo utilizar a Ryoga para olvidar a Ranma no es justo para el… pero se veía tan feliz… ¿hice bien o mal?

_Contiunara…_

Nota.

_Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ñ.ñ espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :D … Se acabo la luvia! Solo casi se desborda el rio pero de ahí no paso, lo malo es que tuve que irme unos días de mi casa por eso no actualize antes :C como hay muchos escurrimientos y el rio esta a unos metros estaba en zona de peligro pero las cosas se calmaron :3 a lo mejor actualizo más rápido no estoy muy segura pero eso espero._

_Gracias por sus reviews! :3_

_Chaoo''_


	4. Capitulo 4

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con ningún fin de lucro**_"._

_**Sin saber porque**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"

Ryoga se había convertido en un novio ejemplar, cuidaba Akane como si esta fuera de cristal , la trataba mucho mejor que Ranma de eso cualquiera se daba cuenta y no esperaba nada a cambio, ni siquiera un beso pues la peliazul se negaba a besarlo inventando excusas o escapando del momento.

"_**Al menos no pienso en el con tanta frecuencia"**_

Caminaba tomada de la mano del chico de la pañoleta que feliz la conducía a una sorpresa, pero como era costumbre del chico terminaron perdidos y decidieron regresar a casa.

-Lo siento Akane creo que era hacia la izquierda je.

-No te preocupes, después podríamos regresar.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino, el comenzaba a notarlo

"_**Ella no quiere estar conmigo"**_

Pero no se resignaría tan fácilmente al bien la tenia si que nadie interviniera, no podía dejarla ir así lucharía por ella, conquistaría su corazón de eso estaba seguro.

Y en China para el joven Saotome el viaje se había convertido en lago insoportable, 3 meses soportando las insinuaciones de Shampoo al principio solo eran por la noche y ahora eran a cada hora del día ante la mínima oportunidad la chica se desnudaba o se acercaba demasiado a él.

Intentaba ignorarla pero a la vez la necesitaba el no hablaba ni mucho menos leía chino cosa que Shampoo dominaba a la perfección y era la única que sabia el camino hacia el templo de Motuo County y además tomaba en cuenta que el no sabía cocinar solo comer cosa donde también ella era necesaria

-Un poco más y regresare con Akane- susurro mientras adelantaba el paso quería llegar lo antes posible y regresar siendo un hombre

En Japón Ryoga lograba algo con Akane superando la timidez que sentía al estar con ella al fin podría tomar la iniciativa, la abrazaba y ella no lo rechazaba aunque se sentía incomoda entre sus brazos, daba besos en las mejillas de las chica y esta le respondía con una linda sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza al no poder corresponderle como el se merecía.

"_**No te mereces que te espere…"**_

Se convecino en que hacia lo correcto, debía intentar rehacer su vida e intetar olvidarlo a como diera lugar.

Como era costumbre Ryoga llego por la mañana al Dojo Tendo con una pequeña flor camelia en sus manos Akane lo recibió con una sonrisa y puso la flor en agua junto a las otras.

Miraba a Ryoga mientras le platicaba algo a lo que no le ponía atención estaba demasiado ocupada pensando, como podía seguir con ella si lo rechazaba cuando este le quería dar un beso.

Regreso a la realidad al ver como Ryoga había callado.

-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?- puso su mano en la frente de la chica- Tienes algo de fiebre

-Me siento bien no te preocupes.

Dio un paso y estuvo a punto de tropezar de un momento a otro se sintió débil

-Debes descansar

-Si supongo que..

Todo se volvió oscuro en un instante, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Ranma que la llamaba una y otra vez por más que intentaba acercarse algo no se lo permitía, pero solo escuchar su voz la había calmado abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño.

-Has despertado, me tenias muy preocupado tenias la fiebre muy alta.

Miro y ahí estaba su fiel Ryoga que nunca la había abandonado _**"¿para que soñar con Ranma Si el esta feliz con ella?"**_ sujeto a Ryoga del cuello y lo beso de un momento a otro, lo intentaría, intentaría olvidarlo cueste lo que le cueste.

En cuanto a Ryoga sin pensarlo correspondió el beso sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo por un instante, aunque no entendía la reacción de la chica que lo tenía desconcertado.

Se separo de el para tomar aire escucho que hablaba pero no podía prestarle atención se sentía mal _**"¿Por qué lo bese?"**_ pensó que sería buena idea pero definitivamente no podía comparar los labios de Ranma con los de su ahora novio, pero se veía tan feliz tal vez debía intentar esforzarse mas para mantener la sonrisa de Ryoga tan grande como estaba, aunque se muriera por dentro no se merecía más desprecios de su parte y no los tendría una vez más.

Continuara…

Nota.

Hola, siento tener tan abandonada esta historia pero no me he encontrado bien subi este capitulo aunque esta cortito para retomarla y no dejarla tan abandonada :D en cuanto me encuentre mejor la retomo al 100%

Proxima semana… será el capitulo 5 de esta historia y el final de por el ñ.ñ

Hasta luego!


End file.
